


The Janitor 保洁员(翻译/Translation)

by sandunder



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: 福格威尔健身房来了一名保洁员。





	The Janitor 保洁员(翻译/Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Janitor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885206) by [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC). 

> 译者注：
> 
> *第三人视角
> 
> *夜魔侠惩罚者捍卫者联盟全员清水向，DD中心，无配对
> 
> *虽然这篇是清水向，但作者很多FRATT故事都写挺好，我猜我会翻一部分，但肯定不会是全部。欢迎移步AO3看作者文集

何塞这辈子都生活在这一带。他记得这里的过往，这里的面孔，这里的声音，也记得这里的沉默无声。但大多数时候，他不会特别想到以上任何一点，因为他得努力赚钱过活。虽说他现在是个孤老头子，但褚太太还在呢（她需要人帮把手照料她生病的狗），还有恩迪亚耶先生（他的三个儿子会时不时过来请他指导西班牙语作业）。[color=Silver]（*何塞，José，典型的西班牙名字。本段里的其他姓名也都是典型的少数族裔姓名）[/color]

何塞向来闲不住。

在地狱厨房找找零活比先前容易些，自从夜魔侠跟伊琳娜提到过的两名律师将菲斯克这个[i][b]王八羔子[/b][/i]送进大牢之后，虽说他还会卷土重来的。[color=Silver]（*斜体字原文为西班牙语）[/color]

日子有过黑暗的时候，但现在又有了曙光。只是他得再找一份工作，但他会全力以赴好好干。尼尔森肉店的席奥先生让他去福格威尔健身房。那里在好几个月前关张了，但席奥先生说，福格威尔已经重新开业，在招人手帮忙。所以，付钱买好香肠后，为斯提尔克太太送去之前，何塞先去了趟福格威尔。没准儿，单单是站在健身房里张望张望就能让他这把老骨头爬起楼梯来更轻松些。

健身房门上有一扇玻璃碎了，现在是纸板糊弄着挡住，木头面上的油漆斑驳。但何塞能听到里头有动静。推开门，有那么一刹那，他回到了三十多年前——那会儿他的膝盖还不会嘎吱作响。福格威尔变化不大：墙上仍贴着一些从前的海报，里头仍有些人在健身。还有个姑娘——这倒是桩新鲜事。

何塞看到一张贴起来的纸板上画了个箭头，箭头指向楼上，箭头下则端端正正写着“佩吉、尼尔森和默多克”。有人在下头用黑色记号笔补了一行“[i][b]兼健身房办公室[/b][/i]”。何塞上楼。

他敲敲打开的门。一个年轻的长发女郎抬头微笑。“你好呀。”她说。“有什么我们可以帮你的？噢，呃，你是找健身房还是找律所？”

他晃荡了一下手里拎着的袋子。“席奥先生，他说这里有活儿干？我是来找工作的。”

“席奥先生？”一个金发男子（他身上的西装看起来比这个地方高端大气出好几个层次）从右边那扇门里探出头来，打量了一下何塞手里的袋子。“噢，那是我兄弟。是的，我们在招保洁帮我们打扫健身房和律所。”

“福吉，你觉得我们请得起保洁么？丹尼借给我们的钱得一直撑到我们挣的钱够自给自足为止。”她眯起眼睛，而金发男子瞪大双眼。

“您是……佩吉小姐么？”

两个人同时转头看向他。“你们帮伊琳娜工作过，对不对？伊琳娜·卡德萝斯。在她遇害之前？我认得你俩。”[color=Silver]（*S1里不肯搬走的租客）[/color]

“是的，没错。”

“伊琳娜……我也住在那幢楼里。[i][b]我也是[/b][/i]。”[color=Silver]（*原文斜体为西班牙语）[/color]

凯伦小姐看了那谁一眼——尼尔森先生，他现在想起来了；伊琳娜老是提起他们——然后说：“我们需要一名保洁，每天工作几个小时。报酬不会很高，特别是在最开始。” 

“没关系。你们给我多少都行。我不需要太多。”

他们说好明天再过来商量细节，然后握握手道别。何塞往斯提尔克太太家里去——香肠得早些放进冰箱里才好。

[hr] 

何塞在几个礼拜之后习惯了他的日程。凯伦小姐让他直接叫她名字就好。尼尔森先生和默多克先生也这么坚持。但他感觉这样儿怪怪的，不对劲。说到底，他们仨是老板。但他也没办法对凯伦小姐说“不”，所以双方各让一步。她给了他一把钥匙，让他自己随便拣时间过来，只要把地方打扫干净就行。何塞通常要么一大早来，要么在下午近黄昏的时候来——具体取决于他其他的零活什么时候让他得空。当他到的时候，福格威尔健身房通常没什么人了，只有那名律师有时候在独自训练，打打沙袋，出拳既重又快。默多克先生看不见，所以他不和别人一块儿练，这是情理之中的事儿。[i][b]是的[/b][/i]，凯伦小姐这样说过，[i][b]那样儿可太危险喽[/b][/i]。

默多克先生训练的时候并不怎么说话，但他为人总是彬彬有礼。何塞想起来默多克先生小时候的事：拳手的儿子，把别人从大卡车前推开，自己却从此看不见。瞧瞧他多年之后的成就：当上律师了。[i][b]他爸爸保准儿会自豪的[/b][/i]，何塞心想。想起来默多克先生是谁之后，何塞总是特别当心墙上“烈焰拳手”杰克最后一战的海报。虽说默多克先生不会知道，但他觉得他应该将那张海报打理得一尘不染。还有，镶着照片的小相框上也不该落任何灰尘。

尼尔森先生和凯伦小姐留意到了。有一天，何塞准备离开福格威尔去两个街区外的洗衣房帮忙，而他俩正好过来。凯伦小姐冲他䀹䀹眼，尼尔森先生则给了他一个大拇指。

[hr]

一个拳击场能有多干净，何塞就尽可能将福格威尔打理到多干净。但它还是太老太旧，需要修缮。何塞不会修理工作。而且，坦白说，他也不确定福格威尔是不是请得起修理工。没错，福格威尔有固定客户付费使用器械，但福格威尔以前一直走平价路线，现在估计依然如此。凯伦小姐说这里是健身房，是律所，也是[i][b]社区标志性地标[/b][/i]——不管那是啥意思。她说她想在这里组织[i][b]社区活动[/b][/i]，而尼尔森先生和默多克先生似乎都抱着怀疑态度。但凯伦小姐总是说到做到。所以，如果能找人做点儿修缮，她说的事儿十之八九会成真的。

[hr]

何塞留意到，两名律师似乎总是能吸引到个性鲜明的人物。凯伦小姐毫无疑问是其中之一。但除她以外，还有那个不论季节永远身穿皮夹克的小个子女人，以及每个月都会过来看几场拳击的纤瘦修女。有时候，修女会走进默多克先生的办公室。他幼年是在天主教孤儿院度过的，也许他就是这样认识修女的。何塞从未鼓足勇气开口问她认不认识墙上小照片背景里的那名年轻修女。也许有很多很多修女都爱看拳击？

还有其他一些人也是福格威尔的常客。

尼尔森先生的女朋友；她也是律师，但律所更大更气派。有些早晨，她和他一块儿过来。或者天黑后，如果她觉得尼尔森先生加班加得太晚了，她会过来接他走。

有一回，她和凯伦小姐来了一场瞪眼睛比赛，因为她俩争执起他们究竟应该承接什么样的客户。尼尔森先生说，如果他上一份工作的客户跟着他过来也是好事，就算他们出不起太多钱。他还说，他们挣的钱已经不少了，足够付租金，以后还会更好的。何塞就是在那一次知道了他女朋友的名字：玛西。

[hr]

有个护士也常来。克莱尔。默多克先生说服她每个月来上一两次，给地狱厨房的居民讲讲急救知识什么的。她跟他说话时说西班牙语，所以何塞格外喜欢她。他想念他母语急如机关枪的语速。克莱尔的男朋友是个大个子。她讲急救知识的时候，他就四处鼓捣，帮忙搬搬重东西。他看起来有那么点眼熟，那个皮夹克女子以及某个瘦骨嶙峋的金发男子（显然就是他出钱资助福格威尔健身房重新开业）也眼熟。有钱的瘦骨嶙峋金发男子穿得像个流浪汉，但他女朋友背上总是背着一把巨剑，所以，当他俩在场的时候，何塞格外安静。

[hr]

此外还有卡斯提格里奥内先生。

他是凯伦小姐带过来的。“叫我皮特。”第一次遇到他的那个晚上，他这样说。所以，何塞试着叫他皮特，但他着实不像个皮特。他很少开口说话。他擅长这里急需的小修小补（以及不那么小的修修补补）：修好浴室里漏水的地方，给门安上新玻璃，带来沉重的沙袋，在某个晚上和克莱尔的男朋友一道将它们悬挂起来。卡斯提——皮特也是名体格魁梧的男子，但那些沙袋可不是一个人容易搬动的。

皮特一头浓密的长发，胡子更浓密，活像他整个人躲藏在这些毛发里头似的。有时候，何塞觉得他看起来有些眼熟，但话说回来，现在可流行蓄大胡子哩。皮特偶尔跟凯伦小姐还有默多克先生说上几句话，但尼尔森先生似乎有点提防他。何塞觉得这份警惕情有可原：这个男人态度疏离冷淡，身材壮实如坦克，而且有时候心神不属像和外界断片。某个傍晚，皮特用砂纸打磨浴室门，为重新刷漆做准备，凯伦小姐和他在一边看。那一次，凯伦小姐跟他说了皮特的事情。她说皮特是她的朋友，曾在海军陆战队服役，不幸失去了妻子儿女，现在在努力适应平民生活。她说何塞以后大概会常看到皮特也来健身房锻炼。

一个礼拜后，当他发现福格威尔健身房里头只有他和皮特两个人的时候，他走上前，对皮特说：“谢谢你为国家作的牺牲，先生。”

皮特低头看着他，眉头拧起来一点点。“何塞？”他的嘴唇动了动，仿佛他不确定他想要开口说什么。“谢了。”他环顾四周。“你在这儿干的活儿不赖。”他最后说的是。

“你也一样。”

皮特喉咙里哼了一声，竖起大拇指指了指他身后的拳击台，然后继续换台上的帆布。何塞也继续拖地。他们的交谈就这样了。

[hr]

说到底，何塞也不常跟人说话。他更多是个旁观者，特别是在福格威尔健身房的时候。他来的时间点属于人少的点；即使有人在，在的人也都很安静，比如穿着长袖T恤打沙袋的默多克先生，或者给任何用得上抛光、刷漆或者修理的地方进行抛光、刷漆或者修理的皮特。

一个晚上，他看到皮特小心地取下墙上的那些旧海报，以及默多克先生的父亲在拳击场上的那张小照片。何塞看着皮特，但皮特似乎不需要人帮忙。他将它们平放在拳击台上，然后出门，从他的老旧卡车上取回几个大相框——不是新的，但新近刷过漆。他将它们靠在拳击台边。

“你本地人么？”过了一阵子，皮特开口问。

“嗯。”

“还记得这些名字？”

“有的能。”何塞回答。他并不擅长记人名，但这些图片帮他更好地想起。“我记得‘烈焰拳手’杰克。”

皮特喉咙里低哼一声。“他拳打得好么？”

“从来不认输。”何塞回答。“是个斗士。这儿的人都挺欣赏他。”

“是啊，我也是这么听说的。”皮特打开一个二手相框，小心翼翼地将一张海报铺进去。“他儿子现在还崇拜他，你知道吧。嘴上不肯承认，但心里是崇拜他的。”

“默多克先生么？”

“嗯。”

“他爸爸死得太早，[i][b]对吧？[/b][/i]”[color=Silver]（*原文斜体是西班牙语）[/color]

“嗯。”皮特展平海报，然后将相框盖回去。“这些事很伤人，你知道吧。小孩子丧父丧母，或者白发人送黑发人。不合常理。”何塞垂下头。“你有孩子？”

“没。我女儿，她，你知道吧。所以。没有。”

“我很抱歉，伙计。”

何塞耸耸肩。“我们在一起的日子过得很幸福。”他们在一起幸福地生活了很多年。他没有把这句话说出口。凯伦小姐告诉过他，皮特和家人的幸福时光并没有那么长。

“当你还拥有幸福的时候，抓住了别松手，你知道吧？”皮特打开又一个相框。

何塞点点头，低头看着地板。他们聊天的工夫，地板已经干了，所以何塞推着他的车回了工具间，准备离开。他晚上的活儿已经干完了。而且何塞很清楚，皮特弄乱弄脏的地方，皮特会自己收拾好才走。

皮特双臂上有几道伤疤，还有些伤疤被他的无袖背心遮住了一点。何塞好奇他这些伤疤怎么来的。刀？枪？弹片？何塞不懂打仗的事儿，但皮特在这里帮忙有一阵子了，有的伤疤看起来却不像是那么旧的伤。但也许它们确实就[i][b]是[/b][/i]旧伤。他哪儿知道呢？

“你有没有想过打拳击？”他问。

皮特拿出一卷软尺，开始量尺寸：相框，墙，何塞都没想到需要测量的一些东西。“我战斗过。我跟人动手的时间已经太多。”

“也对。”

他在预备挂相框的位置做了记号，但没开始钻孔或者敲钉子。“墙得先弄干净。还得再刷一层漆。”皮特环顾四周。“也许趁圣诞吧，如果他们在圣诞停业几天的话。这样可以在人们回来之前散散味儿。”

何塞嗯了一声。“我可以帮忙。”还有好几个月才到圣诞，但他反正是没什么特殊安排的。

“你一个人过圣诞？”

他耸耸肩。“自从我女儿，你知道的。”他们的亲戚从未从婀提卡的事中恢复过来。她的名字曾经叫做里昂，但那从来不是她的名字，只要是何塞和她在一起的时候。[color=Silver]（*作者在后记里提到这些名字都有一点电影Dog Day Afternoon的隐喻，所以这里可能和电影情节和背景有关，也可能没有——我对电影不熟）[/color] 

“是啊。”皮特拿起“烈焰拳手”杰克的小照片。“虽然说身边还有些朋友，可是，那是全家团聚的日子，对不对？已经没有家了。也不想打扰别人，你知道的。”他没有动手量这张照片。“这个应该放他儿子办公室里。”

“他是盲人，他看不见。”

“这是他的父母。”

何塞又一次打量照片。“杰克·默多克，[i][b]是呀[/b][/i]。”

“还有那个修女。那是他妈妈。”

何塞有好一阵子没这么吃惊过了。他抬头看着皮特。

“你不知道吗？她有时候会过来。”

噢。“可是……”照片里的她看起来很年轻，也许十八岁，也许二十岁，戴着见习修女的白头纱，站在拳击台边上既不合时宜又无比自然。

“他们相遇。他们有了孩子。她不能适应，又回去当修女。凯伦从来没跟你说过？”何塞摇头。“呵。还以为你知道。”

“从不知道修女也可以养小孩呢。”

“凯伦说没人知道。默多克，他也是去年才知道真相的。”

何塞差点没忍住叹气。造孽的孩子。“那就是说，他从来没亲眼见过她的样子。”

“呵。没有。”皮特似乎是沉思了一会儿这件事的含义，然后挥挥小相框。“所以，你觉得呢？放不放他办公室？”

“他会知道照片上是什么吗？”

皮特耸耸肩。“他不知道的话，凯伦也肯定会告诉他的。” 

何塞不确定这样是更好还是更糟——身边摆一张照片，照片里是他长期不认识也永远不会有机会看见的母亲，又或者，知道父母的照片就在旁边陪着他，虽然他们没能亲自陪着幼小的他。同他比，皮特跟默多克先生更熟一些，所以何塞只是说一句：“噢。那就好。”然后他就离开了，皮特则上楼去。

[hr]

皮特的真名并不是皮特。这件事，何塞是在十一月的一个大清早得知的。当时，他赶在福格威尔健身房开门营业之前过来做打扫。

默多克先生已经在了。他手里拿着胶带，刚锻炼过，身上还汗涔涔的。皮特也在。和平日不一样的是，皮特肩膀上有一道流血的伤口，眉骨上头也有一道伤，略浅，在渗血。而默多克先生，默多克先生在清理伤口。长椅上，他身边，放着一套缝合包。何塞希望默多克先生不是打算亲自使用缝合包。他的盲杖靠在墙壁上，在墙壁的衬托下是一道刺眼的白。

“别乱动，弗兰克。”他说。“你是怎么——”他停下来，猛地扭头，朝向刚刚走进门的何塞。没戴墨镜，默多克先生的眼睛有点让人不安：它们大致看向他的方向却没有聚焦。看不见的。

“是何塞。”不叫皮特的人说。

“我知——噢，早上好，何塞。”默多克先生的声音立刻从简短且生气切换成他平日的语调。

“我很抱歉。我是准备，你知道的。在你们开门之前。”

“没事的。”不叫皮特的人说。“你忙你的。我们这就快完事了。”

“你需要缝针。”

可能真名叫弗兰克的人依此看了他自己的肩膀，缝合包，默多克先生，最后是何塞。“不必了。”他说。他开始单手往肩膀上贴纱布。

“我可以——”

“我可以自己来，如果真有需要的话。”

默多克先生恶狠狠皱着眉，但还是从长椅上站起身。他拎起运动包的样子活像是他准备给它几拳。“随你便。我要去冲澡了，免得我的客户被我熏跑。你知道该去哪里找我们。”停了一秒钟之后，他补充。

十之八九叫弗兰克的人闷哼一声，然后把所有的东西收进缝合包里。新贴的纱布已经被血染红了，但他看起来不怎么在意。他抓抓自己的大胡子。可能是干涸的血液粘在上头让人痒。

等到默多克先生离开而且他们能听到浴室的水流声，弗兰克转向何塞。“你听到他用别的名字叫我。”他说。

何塞没刚刚那么僵硬紧张。“那不关我的事，卡斯提格里奥内先生。”

“我说过的，叫我皮特就好。那样更安全，对你来说。”

“好的，卡斯——皮特。”何塞朝他肩膀挥挥手。“也许我帮得上忙？缝针，我会的。”

“是么？”

“是的。我女儿，她生前是护士。她教过我该怎么，你知道的。”

“常练手？”

“呃，我们那一带的孩子们，有时候。如果他们看不起医生，而且流血也不厉害。”

“你是个好人。”弗兰——皮特说。他揭下血糊糊的纱布。“觉得你能缝合这个？”

何塞仔细打量伤口。“[i][b]是，没问题[/b][/i]。这是怎么了？”[color=Silver]（*原文斜体是西班牙语）[/color]

“几个混球嗑药磕高了，突然动手偷袭我。我当时在遛狗。”

“大半夜？”何塞戴上手套。

“那时候人少。”

“瘾君子多。”他一边眯眼看着缝针，一边说。他现在的视力不比当年。

“更安全。”

何塞不知道皮特过的是什么样的日子才会觉得半夜三更面对瘾君子比光天化日面对普通人更安全。他不确定他真的想知道答案。

“你的狗怎样了？”

皮特微笑。在黑色大胡子的衬托下，他的牙齿异常白皙。“在小红的办公室里打呼噜呢。”他说。

“小红？”

皮特朝更衣室的方向歪歪头。“小红。”

“噢，墨镜的颜色。”

“没错。”他说。“墨镜的颜色。”

何塞离开的时候，正好第一拨客户和健身房常客开始过来。皮特已经料理好伤口，在福格威尔后面的小巷子里跟他的狗玩。默多克先生已经在电脑前工作，单边耳朵塞着耳塞，头发依然湿漉漉的。

太阳正在升起来。寒冷的冬天，结着晨霜的栏杆闪着微光。

今天会有好天气，何塞心想。

[hr]

冬天很快就变得冷入骨也潮入骨。何塞的关节开始疼痛，他的手指僵硬得几乎什么都做不了。福格威尔健身房会在夜间停掉暖气，重新开启之后很久才能暖和到适合工作。在春天到来之前，他都尽量避免早上到健身房来，因为实在是太冷。

凯伦小姐装了些彩灯和金箔。尼尔森先生的女朋友坚持立一棵小圣诞树。尼尔森先生自己更频繁地带食物过来。办公室的冰箱里差不多每天都有一个小盒子是留给他的，盒子上写着“何塞”，下头还贴了个布莱叶盲文标签——目的是防止默多克先生偷，据凯伦小姐说。

何塞告诉她，他不需要慈善施舍。但她回答不妨把这看成他工资的一部分，既然他们还没能力给他加薪。所以，他接受了。盒子里有时候是甜甜圈，有时候是肉馅派，或者三明治，或者火腿，都是尼尔森肉店的。全都很美味。

旁边往往还有一个给皮特的盒子。有时候甚至会有一根骨头给皮特的狗。麦克斯和皮特很像：它是一条伤痕累累但坚强有力的狗，看上去久经战斗却没有丧失斗志。何塞挠它耳后时，它会摇尾巴。而何塞希望皮特能一直朝着凯伦小姐微笑下去，就仿佛那是他这辈子最开怀的微笑。

[hr]

十二月降雪频繁。雪在半夜结成冰，又在早上十点左右化为泥泞，让一切更加糟糕。褚太太在添置日常用品回来的路上摔断了一条腿。而恩迪亚耶先生的车出了故障，他请求何塞帮忙照看他的儿子们。每个人都冷瑟瑟的。

何塞心里惦记着他从报纸上读到的那些人。（他依然有买报纸的习惯。看到他厚如砖头的手机，恩迪亚耶先生的男孩们都笑了。他们为他开通了一个电子邮箱，帮他搞定一切需要网上处理的文件。但其他的……他还是更喜欢看得见摸得着的纸和笔。巴卡丽跟他说，现在和以前不一样了，现在的印刷厂都不用活字印刷了，但何塞不怎么在乎这些。再说了，读完之后的报纸还能有用，不像恩迪亚耶先生的孩子们用的那些又贵又不经摔的手机。）

所以，何塞依然读报纸。他读到人们在街头冻死。他读到流浪者收容所人满为患。他读到有人宁可带着狗露宿街头，而不是人留在收容所却听任他们的狗在外头受冻死去。他觉得这样的选择情有可原，真的。他不知道皮特是不是也曾经无家可归。报纸上总有关于流浪退伍兵的报道。但皮特提到过他在某个地方有间小公寓，所以现在是不会的。皮特还开一辆破破烂烂的卡车。

报纸上也提到了丹尼·兰德。何塞正是从报纸上得知，那个有钱的瘦骨嶙峋年轻人不仅仅是有钱，还有一间会赚大钱的公司。他显然作了创设基金会帮助那些贫困人口的决定。何塞不太清楚详情。那篇报道的重点在于有钱人的盛大派对，而兰德先生在那场派对上募捐。何塞猜他富得流油，但他不是个黑心肠的年轻人。这也解释了为什么他那么容易就同意投钱给尼尔森先生以及默多克先生的律所，还有健身房。对此，何塞可不准备抱怨。

[hr]

冬天到福格威尔健身房来工作还意味着他会在入夜后在大街上走，他会看到人们在大白天里看不到的事情。事实上，有一回，他看见兰德先生扶着一位遭到抢劫的老人从湿冷的地上站起身。何塞没上前去打招呼，但他很惊讶于兰德先生那么瘦却那么轻易地一只手拉起老人另一只手提起老人断了的拐杖。何塞目送他俩走向一辆小面包车钻进去。

也许何塞已经忘记年轻健康又强壮是什么滋味儿了——那似乎是好久好久以前的事情。又或者，是兰德先生并非他表面那样简单。老人看起来体重不轻，而且离了拐杖根本不大站得稳。也许，兰德先生是那些有钱的白人超级英雄之一，就像报纸上报道的史塔克先生。何塞耸耸肩。他并不知道真相是怎样，而且那其实不是他的世界。有钱的白人并不是他的世界。地狱厨房才是。

在他走向健身房的路上，一声“砰”和一声闷哼吸引他抬起头。在低矮的天台上，一个人影踉跄着抬起手挥了挥。那个人影手里拿着什么，在用愤怒的语气说话；从声音判断，那是个男子。又是踉跄一步，仿佛他喝醉了，或者——或者，他在跟人扭打。一声枪响响起。又是“砰”一声，加一道半途戛然而止的惨叫。那个人从天台上掉下来，手里依然紧紧抓着什么。何塞看着他掉进去的那个垃圾桶，犹豫着。应该过去看看么？可他并不喜欢枪支。何塞抬起头，看到天台上出现另一道人影。在远处广告牌的映衬下，他的剪影清晰异常。看起来，他一只手捂着肚子，或者腰。那个男人歪歪头，仿佛在倾听什么声音。他转过身，消失在何塞的视野里。何塞最后看了一眼垃圾桶，决定还是不要去看了。他真的不喜欢枪支。

[hr]

离福格威尔终于只有几个街区了——何塞迫不及待想要进去。这些义警穿得单薄，既不防寒，也不防潮，但也许蹦来跳去挥拳舞腿有助于他们保暖。他并不羡慕他们，但他着实感激他们的付出。他们料理那些警察没办法料理的小贼。默多克先生和尼尔森先生不会赞同，但何塞敢说卡伦小姐会的。他记得她当过记者。皮特给他看过她的一些文章。皮特对她颇有好感，没错；但不仅仅因为这个。她笔下的字句——它们显然让他共鸣。是因为它们令皮特想起他自身的遭遇么。有时候，人真的难放开过去；又或者，是过去很难放过人。

就快走到健身房门口的时候，金属碰撞发出的响亮尖锐声音让何塞停下脚步环顾四周。听起来是有人跳到了消防梯上。但为啥在跳上去之后又一动不动了呢？最终，在漫长的一分钟之后，更多的尖锐金属碰撞声响起，但除此之外还有某种尖锐的呼吸声。那种声音听上去就是坏兆头。随着更多声音的响起，何塞终于找到了声音来源：他右手边的暗巷。何塞不怎么想犯险走进去，但万一里头的人需要帮助呢？更多金属碰撞声，一声呻吟，一个喘吁吁的声音含糊地说了什么，然后是砰一声。何塞走进暗巷。

消防梯上一个黑色人影半上不下。这个人影半坐半靠在栏杆上，然后撑起身，跌跌撞撞地走下后面一段楼梯，落地时又是一声惨叫，但是强忍住。没人推窗怒斥简直是奇迹。但也许在这样天寒地冻的夜晚，就连最爱骂街的纽约人也宁可稳稳待在室内。何塞觉得这个选择顺理成章。

就在何塞走向金属扶梯的同时，那个人影也终于完成了他那一套跌跌撞撞抬腿-跌跌撞撞落地-一头栽倒在地的把戏，落到地面上。他最后落地时的冲击力肯定大到让他喘不上气，因为他安静了好一会。何塞匆忙赶过去，听到那个人嘴里格格作响，想要平复呼吸却又喘不上来，每一次呼吸都在拼命，却被嘴里的血哽住，只能从重头再来。那是个男人，没穿什么能御寒的厚衣装。他拼命想要起身，想要站——何塞瞪大眼。那是夜魔侠。他认得那张黑色蒙面巾。报纸上的照片刊出来过。

他怎样能帮到他呢？夜魔侠看起来伤得很重。何塞甚至都不知道该打电话给谁。福格威尔健身房离这里只有几分钟路程。那里不会像这外头那么潮那么冷，可是他能撑到那儿么？夜魔侠转过头，喘息着说了句什么。

“我可以送你去个暖和点的地方。”何塞说。“但我不能够背着你。”

夜魔侠身体很沉重，但个子比他想象里小多了。他一只手环在夜魔侠腰间。那里肌肉紧实，但没有戴护具。没有任何东西能保护他免于严寒，或者刀刃，或者任何危险。他最外头穿的黑色连帽衫很薄，但这件薄薄的黑衣服就是他在严冬里唯一的御寒手段。这很难保持他的体温，就算是没有湿。

而且它现在已经湿哒哒的，且不全是因为让何塞膝关节又硬又痛的湿冷冬雪。

他俩一瘸一拐走向巷子口。何塞甚至搞不明白夜魔侠是怎么做到还没躺平的。他似乎有些意识涣散了。他的喘鸣一阵一阵，仿佛他的肺不太对头，而且他的脑袋往前垂落。

“见鬼。”何塞推开门的时候，有人说。

面对健身房里的灯光，何塞眨眨眼睛。噢。他忘记昨儿晚上是社区之夜，或者凯伦小姐给它取的别的啥名字。皮特还在健身房，和他的战友（克莱尔忙不过来的时候，他会过来顶替她）一起。看上去，他们刚刚在锻炼。霍伊尔先生穿着短裤。何塞可以看到他有一条腿是义肢。何塞刚走进门，皮特和霍伊尔先生就马上撂下还在钩子上旋转的沙袋，急急忙忙帮他接下夜魔侠先生。他俩将他平放到地上的一张垫子上。

“柯特。”皮特说。

“我看到了。”从霍伊尔先生的口气来判断，他看到的事情有点不太妙。他递给皮特一串钥匙，补充说：“去把我的包拿来。在后车厢里。”

何塞在他们身边徘徊，不知道自己该做点儿啥。夜魔侠先生需要的不只是缝针，但他十之八九不愿意去医院。霍伊尔先生肯定是很习惯和受伤的义警们打交道，因为他根本没试着开口提议去医院。

“来。”他说。何塞帮着他脱下夜魔侠的手套、湿乎乎的连帽衫以及连帽衫下头的黑T。两件衣服上都有破洞，而且浸透了比融雪更粘稠的液体——裤子也是。

皮特将包砰地丢在地上，动手去摘蒙面巾，而他的朋友正捋上手套，做一些何塞不愿意细看的事儿。缝合伤口是一回事，但这个？他去拦皮特的手。“他不愿意我们知道他的身份。”

“我知道他的身份。”皮特揭下那层布。

是默多克先生。“噢。”何塞低声说。他不知道还能说什么。

“你对他了解多少？”霍伊尔先生问。“血型，过敏原，或者别的？”他忙着摆弄管子、注射器、缝合包以及何塞记得婀提卡工作里常用的那些东西。霍伊尔先生递过来一包透明液体。“你能帮忙举着么？”何塞照办了。

“我只知道他是个瞎子。”皮特回答。皮特拿过来一把椅子，将输液包系上去。这样子，何塞又没事可做了，只能站着，呃，干站着。

“我能帮忙么？”他说。

“或许吧。你会什么？见鬼，这家伙简直一团糟。”霍伊尔先生检视着默多克先生的身体。何塞也赞同：伤痕——新的，旧的；淤青——各种不同的颜色；还有血——很多很多血。大部分血被擦掉，露出两道看起来很深的刀伤。大腿上还有一道似乎是枪击留下的伤口。“见鬼。”

“绷带。缝线。”何塞说。“别的我不太擅长了。默多克先——夜魔侠先生身体很冷。”他的皮肤冷如冰，而且他都没在发抖。

“我知道。弗兰克，你能不能——”霍伊尔先生说。“啊，对不起。皮特。”他继续忙着手里的事，没有抬头。而何塞也小心地让自己不要去看。他不习惯面对这么严重的伤。

“何塞知道的。”皮特按照霍伊尔先生的吩咐动身去做事。

“好吧。我晚些可能会请你帮忙，何塞。但现在嘛——啊，多谢。”皮特拿着发热贴回来了。他们将发热贴贴到默多克先生身上。何塞盯着他面前相框里的海报。那是杰克·默多克最后一战的海报。就在他死的那一夜。那一夜，他被人一枪毙命。那件事当时震动挺大，毕竟，还留下一个瞎眼孤儿。何塞希望那个瞎眼的孤儿能比他父亲活得长久。

默多克先生脖子上挂了个十字架，挂绳被鲜血浸透。也许，他可以祈祷。

[hr] 

时间流逝，久到窗外的漫漫暗夜开始被寒冷的微光取代。很难说时间究竟过去了多久，反正，何塞花了其中绝大部分意识到他依然记得所有，一字不漏：[i][b]天主经[/b][/i]，[i][b]圣母经[/b][/i]，[i][b]信经[/b][/i]，[i][b]圣三光荣经[/b][/i]，都是他年轻时熟稔的。他一直念诵下去，直到霍伊尔先生让他缝合一道伤口，霍伊尔先生自己缝合另一道伤口，直到他们用手头上有的所有东西将默多克先生盖起来，直到霍伊尔先生说默多克先生的体温正常一些了，但不能任他在健身房中央躺着。[color=Silver]（*本处斜体都是西班牙语）[/color]

“我可以送他回他公寓。”皮特说。

“我们不能留他一个人待着，而且我觉着我们现在还是别把他往外头带。”

皮特叹气。“楼上有间休息室，里头有张沙发床。”霍伊尔先生挑眉。“是，我有时候睡那里。”

“我以为你有地方住呢。”

“我经常换地方。”

霍伊尔先生做了个怪相，但什么都没说。“好吧。谁留下来照看他？我反正是马上就得去打我那份儿正儿八经的工了。”他俩都盯着何塞。

“我是保洁员。”他说。“我得赶在开门之前把这里打扫干净。这是我的工作。”而且这里现在肯定是需要打扫。

默多克先生的呼吸节奏有变化。他们仨都低头看向地板。最先俯身跪倒的是皮特。他跪下来，一只手放在默多克先生的手臂上。“嘿。”弗兰克说，霍伊尔先生从包里拿出一支细手电，但似乎又犹豫了。“别。”皮特说。霍伊尔先生将手电收了起来。

“他叫什么名字？”他问。

“马特。”皮特直接冲着默多克先生说。后者朝皮特的方向微微转了转头。他的眼皮子有一点点抖动，喉间发出一个微弱的声音，然后他的身体又开始有一点点移动。他这是恐慌发作了，只不过他太虚弱，只能微微喘气，脑袋小幅度摇摆，努力想要把手臂从太空毯下抽出来。“马特。”皮特又一次重复。

“爸爸？”他的声音真的很轻，像是小男孩的声音。皮特脸上现出一种古怪的表情。

霍伊尔先生肯定是留意到何塞的不安，所以他才摇摇头，说：“头脑有点乱在这个阶段是正常的。不必担心，至少现在还不必。”

“他应该是闻到这地方的气味了，我觉得。”皮特说。“嘿。嘿，小红。”默多克先生眨眨眼，仿佛这样子就能让他恢复视力。“没错，这里是福格威尔健身房。你受伤了，但你不会有事的。明白吗？”

默多克先生的嘴唇动了动，然后他说：“弗兰克？”

“是我，小红。”何塞开始意识到，这个昵称大概不仅仅是因为墨镜。

“噢。好吧。”然后，没有焦点的眼睛又闭上了。

“好了。让我们送他去你说的沙发床上躺着。有什么情况你给我发短信，成么？我下班后会再过来，除非之前发生了什么紧急情况。”

“默多克先生的朋友们怎么办？”何塞问。

“见鬼。没错，他们不会高兴的。”

“唔，至少他命保住了。”霍伊尔先生说。他和皮特将默多克先生抬到楼上。

何塞留在楼下，盯着一地狼藉。他得傍晚再回来把活儿做完。现在的时间只够他把医疗垃圾扔掉，尽可能擦干净地板，免得这里看起来像是犯罪现场。

他的活儿还没做完，尼尔森先生就到了。他脸色变得异常苍白。何塞指指楼上。尼尔森先生几乎飞一般扑上去，没理会他看见染血的垫子那一瞬脱手落地的一整盒贝果面包圈，也没再下来拿。何塞将面包圈放在一张长椅上，然后动身去恩迪亚耶先生家。

[hr]

大半个下午，何塞都在睡觉。傍晚的时候，他去了福格威尔健身房。他到的时候，霍伊尔先生正要走。他们相互点了下头。他拉着门。霍伊尔先生跟他说，默多克先生情况不错。是个好消息。 

何塞犹豫着。他应该上楼看看么？他想要看看默多克先生情况怎样，但话说回来，他们关系并不亲密。他的朋友肯定正守在他身旁——看见一个保洁员上来找他聊天，他们会怎么想？不过，他怎么着都是要上楼的——他有活儿要干。但也许那样会打扰到默多克先生。他昨儿晚上看起来是真糟透了。也许清洁工作晚些再做不迟。

在他犹豫的当口，尼尔森先生从楼梯上走下来。除开面露倦色之外，他看起来还过得去。“你应该上去。皮特和柯特说，是你送他到这里来的。我真是太感谢你了，何塞。是你救了他。”

“他当时在流血，尼尔森先生。”除了送他到这里来，他还能做别的么？ 

“我知道。他流的血可多呢。”他叹气。“上楼去吧，何塞。他问起过你。

“噢。这就去，尼尔森先生。”争论了这么久，他已经放弃坚持让何塞叫他福吉。但是，这么隆重的称呼显然也令他不自在。所以何塞终于让步。“福吉先生。”

尼尔森先生终于露出微笑。“啊，我们关系可算是近了一步，呵。”他捏捏何塞的肩膀，离开健身房。

唔，老话说赶早不赶晚，不是么？所以他动身上楼。

半道上，他听到皮特的声音。这让他停下脚步。皮特的声音听起来很生气——他从未听到过皮特如此生气。皮特通常是个很安静的人，但眼下，他并不安静，他正冲着默多克先生大吼大叫。后者也并不十分冷静，但说话时声音低得多，喘息也厉害得多。他不该去听这场对话。他没资格听。何塞转过身。但就在这时候，皮特说：“……要不是保洁员！”

他并不想偷听，但听到这里又走不开了。他在台阶上坐下来。

一开始，他听到的只有沉默。然后：“你应该停手，小红。你没有继续的本钱。你该做的事，该确保他们不会反噬，你不肯做。不是今天就是明天，总归会有一天，别人来付这个代价。总归会有一天，你来付这个代价。” 

“付就付。”默多克先生回答。

“如果哪一天没有何塞在路上搭救你，没有柯特帮你治伤，你怎么办？”

“会死呗，我猜。”之后的沉默让何塞五脏六腑揪紧了。

“听着，”皮特终于开口，他的声音听起来冷静了些。“你拒绝杀人。我尊敬这一点。杀人不是你的事儿。我杀人，但你不是我，这是好事。” 

“你为这事儿嘲弄我的次数可不少。”

皮特轻声笑起来。何塞不知道他以前有没有听过皮特这样子笑。“唔。你活该。谁让你总是一副骑着大白马高高在上的样子。”

“我的马啥颜色我又看不见。”轻轻的梆一声。“嗷。弗兰克，我是个伤员。”

“你自作自受。”有人在走动。水倒入杯子。“给。柯特说你应该吃两颗。”

“呕。这玩意儿让我晕乎乎。”新的声音：像是羊毛摩擦着布料摩擦着皮肤。“这些床单太粗糙了。”

“它们一点都不粗糙。听着，小红。”

“别这么叫我。”

“为什么？”

“我都没穿它了。”

“你应该穿的。你又不肯下杀手，又不肯穿铠甲。你冒的风险太大。停手吧，趁着你还没被弄死。”

“不。”

“你是个天杀的蠢货，你知道吧？尼尔森简直气疯了。”

“他从来都不喜欢我做的事情。”

“他不喜欢的是——小红。”有人呻吟一声。“[i][b]小红[/b][/i]。你他妈的穿着黑色睡衣在外头晃荡。这比你的万圣节服装还要糟。你不肯用枪。你跑去和人近身战，而你还不肯结果他们。你停手吧。”

“不，弗兰克。你知道我不会停手。”

“呵，那行。我去结果他们。”

“什么？”

“就现在，我要穿上防弹衣，带上武器，把你发现的小匪帮端掉。我从不宽容人贩子。”

“他们应该得到正义。”

“他们会得到我。”

“弗兰克，不要！不要——”默多克先生的话以一串咳嗽收尾。何塞听到抚背和走动的声音。

“你躺好，小红。我只不过是去给你没做完的事收尾。”

“不是以那个方式。弗兰克，不是以那个方式。”

“必须有人永远阻止他们。你找到他们，你重伤了他们。你做了好事。我只是把这事做完，小红。[i][b]你[/b][/i]躺好，好么？反正你现在也做不了别的。”

皮革摩擦的窸窣声。沉重的靴子踩在楼梯上。何塞站起身，发现和自己面对面的是——惩罚者。他看过报纸，记得这张面孔。这张面孔挺难忘记的。

“嘿，何塞。”

“你剃了头发。”他说。

皮特——弗兰克——微笑。“是啊。”

何塞不知道说什么。“你非去不可？”

“你准备拦我？”

他想了想。“我做不到。” 

“你怕？”

“你不会伤害我。”

“是啊。”他们对视片刻。

“你去做你非做不可的事情，惩罚者先生。”

“唔。我会的。“他回头看着楼梯。“我们都会，唔。听着，你能帮我盯着他点儿？他现在躺着完全是因为柯特威胁过，如果他不老实就给他用药性更强的药，可是……”

何塞点头。“我会的。”

弗兰克拉上他的黑色羊毛帽，走下楼梯。等到大门关上，何塞走上最后几步台阶。

“晚上好，默多克先生。”

“何塞。”他没有戴墨镜。

“惩罚者先生说你应该留在床上。”

“我是哇。”

“你应该[i][b]整个人[/b][/i]留在床上。”

默多克先生微笑起来，但笑容拉扯到他开裂的嘴唇令他皱眉。“依我看，我们律师对你影响不小。”

“你昨儿晚上糟透了。”

“我现在好多了。多谢你。我……谢谢你，何塞。你救了我。”默多克先生伸手去够被他推低的毯子，但他手臂突然悬在半空不动了。

何塞忽略那双四处乱看（有时候翻得还有一点点过高）的眼睛，专注于扶着默多克先生靠回枕头上，把他盖好。“皮特说，你对自己很不当心。”

“呃，你也听到了哇。我不需要那身铠甲了。”他需要的，从何塞昨晚看到的伤疤数量来看。怪不得他永远都穿长袖。要不然，人们会起疑心的。又或者，是何塞在这里的时候他才穿长袖。

何塞在床边一张椅子上坐下来。他不去看默多克先生令人不安的眼睛。他以前也偶尔见到默多克先生不戴墨镜，但那会儿他的眼睛不是这样四处乱瞄。也许是因为那会儿他不像现在这么累这么疼？“你应该小心些。”

“我当时没留意。就这。怪我自己。”他歪歪脑袋。“你不会丢了工作。”

“我不是担心我的工作，默多克先——夜魔侠先生。我是说这里的人，他们喜欢你。如果你冒的风险太大，最终你就没办法再帮助别人。”

“噢。所以你不觉得我应该停手？”

“我没办法让你停。”

“别人有努力过。我有努力过。”他叹气。“我总有一天会因此而死。”他低声说。

“上帝庇佑着你呢。”

“你这么想？”

“还有这里的人，我们也在照看你。地狱厨房照看自己人。”

“你肯定是的，何塞。”

他的眼皮抖动着闭上眼。何塞看着他睡着。他应该回去干活儿了，这是他到这里来的原因。

但他没走。他拿出他带过来的玫瑰念珠，他的[i][b]祖母[/b][/i]以前总是随身带的那串。他留着它，借此怀念她，但他将它锁起来，因为它象征的含义。也许他终于又能够找回信仰。夜魔侠在这里，每一天都挑战死亡，但从未放弃。律师也在这里，为无钱寻求法律援助的人提供援助。那个孩子也在这里，他丧失视力，换别人能活下去。[color=Silver]（*原文斜体为西班牙语）[/color]

何塞想起来细腻的木头珠子在他手指间转动的感觉，想起祈祷给他带来的宁和安详。

当他结束祈祷，他将玫瑰念珠留在默多克先生手里。

[hr]

全文完


End file.
